La Caja De Sorpresas
by Emmettzz
Summary: Carlisle y Esme planean una sorpresa navideña para su nieta...Lo que no saben es que un traje de Santa Claus equivocado podra traerles mas emocion a ellos que a la pequeña Renesmee. entren y dejenme un pequeño review :


Hola bueno aqui les dejo este pequeño

**_"Hot Twilight Christmas Contest"_**

**_Nombre de la historia: La Caja De Sorpresas_**

**_Nombre de la(s) autora(s) :Emmettzz_**

**_Número de palabras : 2.401_**

_**Summary: **Carlisle y Esme planean una sorpresa navideña para su nieta...Lo que no saben es que un traje de Santa Claus equivocado podra traerles mas emocion a ellos que a la pequeña Renesmee._

_**Carlisle POV**_

-Esme amor ¿así está bien?- Dije mientras veía a mi adorable esposa.

-Un poco más a la derecha cariño-

-Pero el reno no va a quedar bien- Le debatí

-Tú sólo ponlo- Me ordenó ella, con un dulce tono de voz, pero aún así la obedecí.

-Bien-

Éstas son las preciadas épocas de Navidad; donde todo es frío, amor y paz; y esta navidad iba a ser muy diferente a las demás, bueno, siempre son diferentes gracias a mi querida esposa y mis hijas.

Pero esta navidad el abuelo Carlisle, tenía que ser Santa Claus y es lógico, un Santa Claus _muy_ sexy. En fin, estábamos poniendo los adornos con Esme, mientras que los chicos estaban de compras navideñas; y Jacob, estaba con mi nieta en La Push, _como siempre._

-Listo- Dije un poco desesperado

-¡Si! Me encanta amor, te quedó magnífico- Grité alegremente mi esposa.

-Bueno, estoy para servirte-

-Terminamos, quedó espectacular, así que, ahora, el traje- Dijo mientras yo suspiraba.

-¿No puede ser más tarde amor?-Pregunté, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

-No, ahora tengo que ver cómo te queda para ver si no le arreglo nada-

-Bueno sube tú mientras yo limpio esto-

-Claro amor, te espero-

Mi querida esposa se fue sin dejar rastro. La verdad, es que Esme, se ha portado muy bien este año; _Santa Carlisle_ le puede hacer un buen regalo, sí, le tengo un buen paquete. _¡Dios!_, cómo estoy pensando; la navidad me hace mal, sí, definitivamente me hace mal; y tenía un pequeño problema abajo.

_**EsmePOV**_

Terminábamos de poner los adornos, y Carlisle había aceptado que le probara el traje; se iba a ver _encantador;_ la verdad, es que encuentro muy tierno el hecho de ofrecerse a ser Santa Claus. Ya que si Emmett lo hacía, lo iba a arruinar; y Jasper, bueno, la última vez no resultó muy bien; ya que no pudo manejar la emoción de Nessie. Y por último, Edward, no es muy sano que el santa Claus no se presente por hacer cosas _indebidas_ con su esposa. Abrí el armario de los trajes y saqué dos cajas que decían santa Claus y fui a la habitación para preparar las cosas de costura.

_**Carlisle pov**_

Mi _gran_ problema estaba creciendo mientras me imaginaba a Esme _abriendo_ su "regalo" en navidad; la tendría que castigar por algunas cuantas cosas malas que hizo; ya no podía mas, traté de calmarme pero no pude y decidí acabar con mi problema.

_Necesitaba_ acabar con esto ya.

Al bajarme el pantalón y el bóxer, que me estaban molestando, quedó al descubierto mi miembro; estaba _muy_ duro. Comencé a frotar la punta con mi dedo, Empecé haciendo círculos disfrutando cada sensación, en mi mente sólo estaba la imagen de Esme, lamiendo mi miembro mientras se masturbaba y sus senos subían y bajaban con su respiración_. ¡Dios!_ me mataba estar _así_, así que decidí aumentar el ritmo arriba y abajo mi mano sostenía mi pene mientras masajeaba mis testículos _¡Dios!_ Estaba en el cielo hasta que me vine en mi mano.

Cuando termine de limpiar, subí.

Esme ya estaba en la habitación, preparando las cosas; y me di cuenta de que había dos cajas en la cama y tenían el nombre de santa Claus. Supuse que me tenía que poner los trajes, tomé la caja de arriba y me desvestí para ponerme el dichoso disfraz.

_**Esme pov**_

Carlisle subió y _sentí_ como caían sus ropas, pero también _sentí_ ese olor que me encanta y que me excitaba _demasiado, _su olor.

_¡Dios!_ se estuvo masturbando; podía oler el olor del semen, como si fuera pan recién salido del horno y caliente; _¡Mierda!_ , me mojaba ese olor. Pero decidí tratar de ignorarlo y me di vuelta para ver el traje de Carlisle y cuando me volteé para verlo, me encontré con un Carlisle sorprendido y con una sonrisa pícara

- Así que no te parece muy atrevido, digo, es mi nieta- Dijo con _esa_ voz.

- Y-y-y-yo esta bueno… digo… para otro tipo de… fiesta –_¡Cielos!_ cuánto me costó concentrarme; pero es que se veía tan excitante, y su miembro se notaba a través de esos pantalones, _deliciosamente apretados,_ rojos.

-Sí, otro tipo de… fiestas y… ¿Cómo me veo, cariño? –dicho eso, dio una pequeña vuelta y pude ver como su cuerpo se amoldaba _perfectamente_ a ese traje rojo pegadito, tenía una camisa con mangas y un gorro que le quedaba perfecto; y esos pantalones que _estrujaban _su cuerpo.

-Sí, te ves bien cariño- Dije con la voz fallándome un poco.

-¿Sólo bien?- Dijo, mirándome de _esa _manera, esa que me volvía _malditamente_ loca.

-O sea, digo te ves magnífico- Dije, tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba totalmente excitada.

-Y amor, dime, ¿Qué pediste para Navidad?- Preguntó él con un tono… misterioso.

-un regalo – dios sabe que lo decía en otro sentido ¿_él me quería matar, acaso?_

-¿es un paquete muy grande?- preguntó con voz ronca a causa de la… excitación.

No pude evitar mirar su entrepierna, donde su polla se notaba _más_ que antes.

-Sí, muy grande- contesté inconscientemente, pensando en todo, menos en algo inocente.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que se acerco tanto ni cuando empezó a agarrar mi trasero, ya que estaba muy concentrada en ese miembro suyo, tan grande y que te complacía de sólo verlo. Carlisle empezó a tocar mi centro por encima de mi ropa y solté un gemido en sus labios.

-Ca-lisle… N-n-n-no deberíamos hacer esto-Dije con voz temblorosa, me costaba trabajo formular una frase con coherencia.

-Vamos, es navidad y tu querías un gran paquete de regalo ¿no?- Dijo, pegándose por completo a mí.

Dicho esto, frotó su miembro contra mi centro y me humedecí más, sintiendo cómo él se ponía _de esa manera_, y me daba placer con un simple movimiento.

-Me encanta como hueles, estas tan húmeda- Dijo seductoramente en mi oído, mientras bajaba poco a poco su cabeza, haciendo que yo sintiera su aliento en mi clavícula

-Y tú tan duro amor- Dije en un susurro

-Sí, y es por ti; es hora de que abras tu regalo- Dijo mientras lamía mi hombro.

-Sería bueno-

-Sí, por que le esta molestando el envoltorio- Dijo mientras mi cabeza era todo un remolino de pensamientos.

Arranqué salvajemente el disfraz, disfrutando de la vista que esto trajo; mientras tanto, Carlisle me sacaba la blusa y comenzaba a jugar con mis senos sobre el brassiere, y dejaba un camino de besos por mi cuello; se sentía tan malditamente bien; después de recuperarme del shock de esa _gran_ vista, lo pegué de nuevo a mi cuerpo y gemí inconscientemente. Pasé mis manos por todo su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de su escultural cuerpo bajo mis dedos, llegué a donde estaba el borde de su bóxer y lo bajé lentamente, torturándolo. Cuando lo bajé por completo, su enorme polla quedó al descubierto y mis manos se trasladaron hasta allí; empecé a bombearlo de arriba abajo mientras el gemí.

-¿Te gusta mi regalo?- Dijo entre gemidos

-Me encanta-Contesté con la respiración muy agitada

-Sí, pero no has sido una niña buena del todo así que te tendré que castigar- Dijo en un tentador susurro.

Cuando dijo eso, agarró mis manos y me sostuvo fuertemente; me puso sobre la mesa; donde tenía las cosas para arreglar el traje, y empezó a atacar mis senos; mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos; dándome un enorme placer, pero yo quería que lamiera _otra cosa._ Empecé a gemir y a mojarme más.

¡Dios! ¿podrían estar más duros tus pezones?-

No sé, dime tú-

Y estás tan mojada, con todo _eso_, podríamos tener lubricante para 2 años-

Pasó sus dedos varoniles por mi centro y eso me hizo estremecerme. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mí era increíble, me miraba intensamente; sus ojos dorados se empezaron a oscurecer. Sus dedos estaban mojados por mí, los olió y me miró con una intensidad que me hizo mojarme aún mas de lo que estaba.

-Chúpalos- su voz era ronca por la excitación y el deseo que estaba sintiendo ya era muy excitante

Acerqué mi cabeza y empecé a pasar mi lengua y después meter mi boca mostrando como lo iba a hacer con su pene. Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a gruñir

-_¡Dios!, _Esme no aguanto por tener esa boquita en mi pene pero vas a tener que esperar-Dijo

Carlisle tenía planes de jugar conmigo y este juego se puede jugar de a dos así que cambié de posiciones para quedar a la altura de su polla y poder darle el placer que se merecía.

-Joder Esme, estas muy impaciente verdad- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación; me mostró esa sonrisa pícara, esa que hacía que un cosquilleo subiera desde mis pies hasta mis mejillas

-¿Te gusta Carlisle? –traté de utilizar mi voz mas sensual y lo miré a los ojos mientras pasaba mi lengua por la punta de su miembro; Carlisle, estaba con la cabeza para atrás y con los ojos cerrados, apretando la boca fuertemente, tratando de reprimir un gemido.

-Ah E-e-sme termina ya de jugar- Dijo, apenas pudiendo formar una frase.

Carlisle tomó mi cabeza y al empujó hacia su miembro con impaciencia, pero con amor, _¡Joder!_ Como me encantaba que Carlisle se pusiera así de caliente y dominante; y su dureza era inigualablemente atrayente para mí, empecé a pasar mi lengua alrededor de su pene mientras el gemía y tocaba mis pezones

-¡Esme me falta poco! –aumenté el ritmo para que Carlisle se corriera dentro de mí.

-Vamos Carlisle córrete en mi boca – Carlisle tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándome fijamente subir y bajar por su polla; y de su boca salían gemidos que me excitaban mucho y me alentaban a ir mas rápido

-¡Es-m-m-Esme Ahh! – Carlisle se vacío todo su semen en mi boca, y yo, me dispuse a beberlo todo; era un sabor inigualablemente delicioso; no deje nada y Carlisle estaba sonriéndome satisfecho. ¡_Dios! _su sabor estaba jodidamente bueno.

-Dios Esme eres fascinante pero me toca a mí- su voz era pausada estaba recuperándose del orgasmo que acababa de tener y tenía un toque de felicidad y sensualidad que me hacia estremecer

Carlisle me puso debajo suyo y empezó a besar mi cuello lamiendo mordiendo y gruñendo esa mezcla era tan excitante

-Dios Esme, sabes tan bien y tu olor es tan excitante –esas palabras hicieron que se me escapara un gemido y que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba ¡Dios! Este hombre es grandioso

-Mira como me dejas, nena –su voz era _tan_ ronca; tomó mi mano y la puso en su miembro. Estaba _imposiblemente_ duro; empezó a bombear con su mano sobre la mía.

-C-c-Carlisle estas tan duro –mi voz sonó baja y con un gemido que se me escapó de los labios.

Carlisle empezó a jugar con mis pezones. Primero tomó el izquierdo y después el derecho. Los mordió, los lamió, los chupó, jugó con ellos eternamente, dándome un increíble placer; mientras que sus manos se encargaban de mi clítoris. Sus dedos fuertes y hábiles me presionaban mi clítoris haciéndome gritar, gemir y gruñir incontrolablemente.

-Vamos Esme grita mi nombre- me ordenó.

-C-c-car-Carlisle –mi voz era agitada y débil debido a los espasmos que me daban cada vez que apretaba más mi clítoris; no era una expresión de dolor, si no una excitación tremenda que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Más fuerte, no te escucho- ordenó de nuevo

-C-c-Carlisle –no podía; los estremecimientos y la excitación no me permitían hacer nada más que gruñir y jadear por más. Pero Carlisle, bajó el ritmo; me estaba torturando.

-¡Vamos Esme! grítalo – gruñó, su voz estaba demasiado ronca y sus ojos eran un negro profundo .

-¡C-c-Carlisle! Sigue - el obedeció y siguió estimulando, lo que no esperaba; era que parara y empecé a sentir su lengua penetrándome rápido, _dios_, estaba en el cielo. Me faltaba muy poco; su lengua entraba y salía mientras su mano estimulaba mi clítoris.

-O-o-o si! Carlisle sigue – estaba por llegar al clímax y Carlisle sacó su lengua y la empezó a pasar de arriba abajo metió dos de sus dedos de golpe y empezó a bombearme rápido y fuertemente, mordió un poco mi clítoris; grité y jadeé por aire; eso me hizo llegar al orgasmo gritando su nombre, explotando de placer.

-Dios Esme, sabes tan bien – sentí las palabras de mi esposo chocar con mi clítoris me volví a estremecer por la sensación-

-¡Dios! eres insaciable – su voz era burlona pero sensual, sabía que esto seguía y yo estaba dispuesta. Carlisle me besó y pude sentir mi sabor impregnado en sus sensuales labios.

Se podía sentir el olor de la habitación; era sexo y el olor característico de Carlisle ese típico olor a menta con chocolate de su champú era el mejor.

_**Carlisle pov**_

Después de terminar con Esme la besé. Fue un beso apasionado, cargado de deseo, que ella me devolvió gustosa; nuestras lenguas jugaron, danzaron la danza del placer. Todavía tenía el sabor de Esme en la boca, ese sabor tan dulce; era magnífico e inigualable.

Me detuvo el sonido de un auto a lo lejos; era el auto de los chicos.

-Esme son los chicos- Dije, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lo vamos a tener que dejar para otra ocasión- Dijo ella con voz dulce mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Sí. Tenemos que deshacernos de la evidencia cariño –el traje de Emmett y Rose estaba tirado por el piso; hecho pedazos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué momento haámos hecho eso.

-Sí, les tendremos que dar otro a los chicos – mi esposa recogió las cosas y nos vestimos en poco tiempo ya estaban nuestros hijos en casa, junto con Edward

Edward me dio una mirada seca y yo lo comprendí, tenía que limitar mis pensamientos y pensé un leve _lo siento. _Aunque en realidad no lo sentía. Recordé la manera en cómo me había sentido y Edward gruñó levemente. Sólo sonreí discretamente mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

La tarde trascurrió normal sin ningún percance; entre bromas de Emmett y sus juegos con Bella, no fue una tarde muy agitada que digamos; lo único que tengo por decir es que esta navidad fue muy buena en la noche se entregaron los regalos y Emmett rompió el árbol "jugando" con Jasper y yo, finalmente, hice mi aparición como Santa Carlisle.

Fue una Navidad totalmente caliente e inolvidable.

* * *

**_Bueno hola chikas de F.F aca les dejo este pequeño lemon pera el concurso de lemons de navidad y bueno espero que les alla gustado y nose pueden dejar un review ^^ y espero que voten por mi :) _**

**_bueno un saludo a todas ustedes que pasan por aqui_**

**_Voten por mi y deje review_**


End file.
